Vampire Hunters : Lost Soul
by minmiekimmie
Summary: Antonia is the most wanted vampire hunter in Dark world. but what happens if her past memories that she had forgotten came back. and what happens if a forbidden love starts.....
1. New Comers

**G**od, it stank.

I had seen a lot of vampire lairs in my seventeen years, but this was probably the most revolting. I held my breath as I stirred the nest of tattered cloth with the toe of one boot. I could read the story of this collection of garbage as easily as if the inhabitant had written out a full confession, signed it, and posted it onto the wall.

One vampire. A rogue, an outcast who lived on the fringe of both human world and Dark world. He probably moved to a new city every few weeks to avoid getting caught.

He brings his victims here, I thought. The pier's deserted, it's private, he can take his time with them. There had been a rash of missing people lately. The London police would never discover where they had goon----but now I knew. I grinned.

I was aware of everything around me: the soft plash of water against the wooden pier, the rank coppery smell that was almost a taste, the darkness of a night lit only by a half moon. Even the light moisture of the cold breeze against my skin. I was aware of all of it without being preoccupied with any of it-----and when the tiny scratch sounded behind me, I moved as smoothly and gracefully as if I was taking my turn in a dance.

The vampire lunged at me, I summoned one of my powers time manipulation to slow down the time and dodged out of the way in time as I draw my sword that was coated in poison. Without a break of movement, I stabbed straight to the vampire's chest.

"Gotta be faster than that," I said.

The vampire, skewered like a hot dog, waved his arms and gibbered. He was dressed in filthy clothing that looked more like rags. His teeth weren't so much fangs and tusks: fully extended, they reached almost to his chin. The vampire looked confused that snarled one last time before his body stiffened and slumped backward. It lay still on the ground.

Grimacing, I pulled ,my 1 feet long golden sword out of it's chest before slipping it back into its sheath. I was a huntress and a powerful one at that. I lead a clan called 'buio angelo' --- dark angel, renowned for having the fiercest vampire in history. Every hunter in our clan has the power to teleport and im gonna do that in one second. A smoky mist surrounded me as I disappeared. Ten seconds later I reappeared at my house----the place our clan lives. The house was located in the middle of London near the forest.

The house was enormous.

It has four levels. The first level contains the dinning room, kitchen, the maids and servants rooms, and living room. The second floor is where the ball room is. Library, security room ,conference room, and where the junior members would stay. The third floor contains the weapons room, gym, training room and entertaining room. The last floor is where the rest of us stay.

We have a swimming pool at the backyard and a garage that is about 1500 feet where our cars and motorbikes are parked. I know you must be thinking how can someone so young earn so much money? Well, lets just say when you're mother is the first witch and you're dad is a formal general for the vampires, you get all their money.

"Hey, Antonia! You're back." The second-in-command and my best friend Jeremy shouted running towards me. " The new comers are here and you're just in time. Come on!" he dragged me up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

"Why? I just got back you know." I grumbled, I know 'childish' for someone like me. But there was no point in arguing since we were already in front of the doors. The guards opened the door for us, I stepped in with Jeremy behind me. There were some other members of the clan a total of 10 and I spotted Jeremy's younger brother, Nathan. They were going to be the mentors for the new comers for a while. All the 10 of the members of the clan stand at attention and greeted us both.

" Good evening Antonia and Jeremy." They said, I sighed and nodded to them to relax. My gaze fell onto the new members, there were around 20 of them. Most were boys, they all looked at me with fear as well as awe.

" Welcome everyone to our home. I am glad to have you with us," I smiled knowing that they were nervous. " I am Antonia and they is Jeremy the second-in-command. I recruited you here but you have to follow my rules. You will be punished heavily if you break any of them. If you fight with each other I'll make sure you'll fight me first. And I won't take it easy on you. Are we clear?" I asked them, my head tilted to the side. I looked at everyone of them.

"Good. Now this are you're mentors, two of you to one of them. If you are paired up you will stick together, wither you like it or not. You will hunt with your given partner at all times. Training will start tomorrow at 8 am sharp do not be late. Jeremy will go through the rest with you." I left the room and transported to my room, I fell asleep as my head even touched the pillow.


	2. what!

The whole landscape was bathed in the warmglow of the rising sun, and the sunlit clouds drifted across the sky. I groaned, pulling up my covers to cover my face, I was about to fall into a peaceful sleep when there was a soft tap on the door.

" Antonia, can I come in?" the familiar voice of Angel, my best friend since kindergarten and the current girlfriend of Jeremy asked softly. I ignored her and focused on sleeping, my eyes began to drop sleepily. There were whispers outside my door, then a louder knock.

"An, come on. I know you're in there." Jeremy started. "Let me in. You know I can't teleport inside because you placed a forbidden spell." I blinked away the tiredness and buried my face in my many pillows.

"Go Away." I moaned.

"No. Wake up! Come on An." I sighed and pressed the button to open the door as I sat up, tangled in my covers. Angel and Jeremy walked hand in hand into the room, I shot them an icy glare and climbed out of my big purple king size bed. My bare feet sank into deep, impossibly soft white carpeting.

"Wow. Maybe we shouldn't have just let you slept." Angel mumbled, biting her lip. I slid my hands down my face and shrugged, my bones making a popping sound. Without another word, I shuffled into the bathroom and slammed the door. The walls were made of taupe-colored marble – the ones that weren't mirrored, that is. There was a walk-in shower and a separate jacuzzi tub. The mirror above the double sinks were surrounded by lights, dressing-room style. I saw my reflection , my hair was a silky chocolate brown, skin like silk with a touch of crystal shimmer. Lips that my mother had – full and perfect. I had the same perfect nose , high cheekbones that was graceful and my chin shaped softly that my mother had. But I had my father's eyes, large, almond-shaped, heavy-lashed and luminous. A baby blue color with a golden ring inside. I never knew who my parents were, I didn't even had any memories of them, everything I had heard about them were from my uncles and aunts.

I stripped and quickly took a shower, the hot water relaxing my muscles. I washed my hair with my favorite lavender shampoo and quickly dried my hair. Slipping on my red silk robe, I opened the door and half-ran to the room so that I didn't have to see what the couple was doing.

I walked into my walk-in closet and pulled on a blue skinny jeans and a violet singlet that clung to my skin. I slipped onto my training shoes and transported to the training room without waiting for Angel and Jeremy. Everyone was already assembled with some of our other trainees.

" Good everyone is here on time. I supposed Jeremy has gone through the rules with everyone of you?"I asked, holding back a laugh when I mention Jeremy. Everyone nodded their heads and looked more alert. "Great! Now I expect you to follow them. I do not want to punish you, but I will if I have to. As for Jeremy…" I smirked, chuckling a little. "His a little busy in my room, dealing with someone. So we'll go on with out him."

I instructed everyone to pair up with their partners and begin the warm-up exercises. We started on self defense against vampires and werewolf first. It was about half an hour before the training ends and I decided to tell everyone about the ball.

" Everyone, listen up." I shouted to get their attention, they all stopped what their doing and looked up. " Tomorrow there will be a masquerade ball right here in this house. All the royal families of the different mytical races will be coming. And all of you are to stay in you're room." There were groans and cussing. " Enough! That is an order. If you want to die then go ahead and leave you're room." That shut them up. " All of you are not prepared to fight, there will be food delivered to you but you are not to leave the room. Is. That .Clear?" They nodded quickly.

" Good. That will be all, dismissed." And with that everyone shuffled out of the room. Nathan came up to me, smiling.

"You're giving them a hard time you know An. Though I know you care for their safety, but don't act so… how should I put it cold? Relax, nothing is gonna happen." He said thoughtfully. That is why I like both brothers see? Their nice and they understand. But I should have known that something was gonna happen. I was stupid for the second time in my whole life. But I probably won't regret what will happen in the end.

I climbed down the stairs to the dinning room to eat some breakfast. Even though we were all part vampires, we need to survive by eating food and let me tell you, it taste smell of bacon and eggs welcomed me. I sat at the head of the table and started eating.

"mm… I never get tired of eating this." I smiled and took another mouth f_u_ll.

" You know you're crazy right? Seriously who talks to their own self? I don't get it."Jeremy mused. I rolled my eyes.

" I wasn't talking to myself. I'm just… praising the cooking. Dork." I said in a-matter-of-fact tone. " Anyway you better get my room clean, I don't want my room to reak of you're love bites." I said disgustingly. Jeremy and Angel blushed. The whole room was full of laughter at the sight of that.

"That" laughs "was" laughs "a nice" laugh "one" laughs " An" Nathan laughed falling to the floor.

"I" pants " know." I was laughing so hard that my tummy hurts.

Suddenly the dinning room doors opened and Ronnie the leader of the security group burst into the room. " The vampires are early, You're highness." There was silence.

"What!!!" I screamed standing up.


End file.
